


Lacing Up.

by Assasymphonie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Comedy, Crossdressing, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, alternative universe, just sum funny pythagoras actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: And like a very organized group of intelligence, they decided the roles by drawing out the shortest stick.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pythagoras Trio Zine





	Lacing Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!!! I wrote this piece for the [pythagtriozine](https://twitter.com/pythagtriozine), it was an honour and a pleasure uwu thanks a bunch to the mods and the others contributors!!!!

“You know what? I really really hope that this entire thing is worth the trouble because if it’s not, _Ossan_ , I’m really going to be mad at both of you.”

These are Mitsuki’s words, muffled by the bathroom’s door in their shared caravan for the mission. It should be simple: an illegal auction, held in a fancy place up to a mountain, two of them in the middle of the action and one in the van guiding the operations and be ready as a sniper on a tree or something. 

And like a very organized group of intelligence, they decided the roles by drawing out the shortest stick.

“Mitsu don’t be so harsh, is gonna be fine!! Just don’t think about… the shoes, for example, and it will go smooth as a baby bottom.“ Yamato barks from his seat near the computer, a beer in his right hand and a very excited Nagi bouncing all over the small space between the table and the fridge.

He’s wearing a really nice, tidy and elegant suit with a golden papillon and laquered shoes, his hair combed below his ears and a small handkerchief picking out of his front pocket.  
The roles are really clear when Mitsuki walks out from the bathroom. His hair are longer thanks to extension almost the same colour of his own hair, beautiful peachy locks on his back and on his shoulders; a vibrant lacy green dress, the hem of the skirt a little bit over his knees with his back completely open and a pair of black pumps. 

Just seven centimetres of pure rage and embarassing under his layers of makeup, fake eyelashes and nude lipstick.

“ _OH MITSUKI!!!_ You’re so gorgeous, a real beauty!!” Nagi shouts, and the smaller one snorts ungraciously.

Their team is the best.   
No one can say otherwise, because they complete each other like puzzle pieces. 

Mitsuki Izumi is the iron fist in a satin glove, so petite and cute and perfect for undercover operations and fist fight at the same time. 

Nagi Rokuya, with his noble features, is perfect for diplomatic matters, with a preference for quick, effortessly operations like poison in a fancy glass of wine. 

And Yamato, well, he’s clearly the head of the group: too smart, too lazy and too deadly precise with a sniper rifle. 

The Pythagoras, they’re used to be called: the most effective and eccentric group of spies of the country without any doubt.  
And this time is really like the others: a big illegal auction held by some rich people, with a big prize ready to be sold and definitely owned by the State. Rumors say that it’s an old manuscript of some sort, well preserved and unique.   
It was the Government itself the one who required them to do something about it; it’s always been their favourite customer, with much of Yamato’s amusement.

The place is, indeed, stunning. It resembles a lot some italian’s estates, with bright white walls, red and brown sloping roofs illuminated by little lanterns with a cozy, warm yellow light.   
Little windows, decorated with wood blinds, adornes the walls as well as the ivy, which runs very wild all over the building. 

The garden, too, is amazing with his large and flat stones in the back and front yard, a lot of green space all around the site and some tall fruit trees, maybe apple trees?   
The problem are the people inside that -almost real- paint: a lot of men in the finest suits, grins all over their faces while beautiful women are hanging to their arms, nothing but dolls or accessories to show off. Furthermore, a lot of bodyguards are dislocated almost everywhere, maybe even in the bathrooms.

“… this will be very hard even for us Nagi, do you know that? Look at all these men…” Mitsuki whispers as low as possibile into Nagi’s ear, pulling at his right arm just to gain his attention. They passed without a problem the first check at the entrance, their fake names such as Mitsuko and Seth were perfect for the part. 

“My dear, don’t be so afraid! We did it even in much worse conditions… come with me, we’ll eat some fancy treats until they’ll start with the auction.”   
Nagi, who’s looking much like a prince came out straight out from a fairy tale book with his hair combed aback, his suit with gold accents all over and the button up in a warm ivory shade.   
With his piercing blue eyes he already spotted some of the fiercest criminals; it appears that everyone is gatered in that little building. “… okay maybe you’re a little bit right, my beloved…”

They’re trying to act normally at least, walking in the main hall to grab something to drink and fussing about if it’s good or not to have just a little bit of alcohol. They hear Yamato’s laugh clear as day in their head, thank to the mics stuffed in their ears. A new nano technology, it seems, invisible to the naked eye but perfect for their work. 

Almost.

“ _It’s not fair guys, you can’t drink while this old man is here, striped down on a branch trying to not fall asleep with the rifle… you’re cruel and by the way, my lovely lady Mitsuko, your back is so n-_ “

“ENOUGH!” Mitsuki shouts and immediately two or three heads turn to their direction. They must act quickly, like- “… e-enough my dear, I can’t drink so much, my head feels sooo light…!” He tries his best to fake his voice, hoping that should be enough. It is, but at the same time they hear Yamato scoffs on the other side.

Mitsuki hates this so much already and they don’t even started yet.

___

“ _I just saw someone sneak into a door right behind the audition hall. Something is off, I don’t really like this. Are you sure you two can handle this?_ ”  
Yamato’s voice sounds slightly concerned, but Mitsuki shrugs him off with a wave of his hand and an huff. They already did something like that so many times he losts count at fifty, and this one can’t be so different. 

He left Nagi in the main hall with a pathetic excuse for everyone nearby, something like I need to fix my lipstick honey, just to run over the back of the building. Now he’s hiding behind a turned off truck, still in his fancy dress and fancy makeup.  
“It’s not a problem old man, I need to remind you that I have a gun strapped on my thigh and I’m still the fastest of the group? I’ll get that thing and then I’ll run away before they’ll understand what’s happening.”

“ _ **Mitsuki, please go back! They’re starting now and the item is here-!**_ ”

Nagi’s voice interrups almost mid-sentence, causing Mitsuki to slightly curse under his breath. He made a mistake, and now he’s running back to the hall running in heels and making a lot of stupid noise.   
He can hear Yamato’s laugh into his ear and decides to ignore him for the better, just because he knows that in a matter of minutes they’ll probably be in the middle of a firegun fight.

The moment he enters into the main hall, things started a downfall. 

Before running behind a broken table, Mitsuki sees Nagi holding a gun, shielded by another piece of uknown furniture, and a book against his chest. With a sigh, he tosses his heels away and grabs his gun, trying to hide behind the same object as Nagi did.   
He’s ready to scold him, maybe he’ll do it when they will be safe into the car away from that mess.

“Nagi! Give the book to me and run! Yamato is surely downhill with the car, I will be behind you!” He shouts over the sounds of bullets everywhere.   
Nagi nods, a serious smile on his face, and throws the book in Mitsuki’s direction; that’s a distraction, and before everyone can even realize what happened and why the book was flying into mid-air, both of them are running towards the exit.   
It’s difficult to avoid pieces of broken furniture, bullets and whatever they want to throw at them tho.

“What did you do?! They would have killed you, id-“  
A bullet from another direction goes between their heads, shooting the man right behind them on his shoulder. That’s a close one, until both of them heard Yamato’s voice.   
“ _Geez, you’re making me work. I’m running towards the car now, thank me later and please move, I don’t like funerals._ ”

Jazz music is playing and the road goes by really quick, just some random lights in a pitch black view. Mitsuki is splayed out on the back of the car, an arm over his eyes and the book right before him, now in an high security case with a combination and stuff. 

His breath is softer now, since they’re safe and all in one piece. Yamato is driving, humming some random words to the music, and Nagi is strangerly silent, his brows furrowed and his hair an hot mess.

“Mitsuki, can I ask you a question?” His voice is deep and concerned, and blue eyes are watching his friend sitting up, green dress and everything still on. Mitsuki simply nods while he’s trying to strip himself of that infernal thing.

“You said you went to bathroom for the makeup, but when you came back you were such a mess!! If you needed help you could ask! I’m an expert, I watched Kokona does her makeup for weeks!”

The music is not audible anymore, overpowered by Yamato’s laughter, Mitsuki’s curses and Nagi’s screams while the shorter is trying to choke him with a stocking.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to say that English is not my first language so im deeply sorry but im way more sorry towards mitsuki, babe i love you but the crossdressing is important


End file.
